When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by Lefty11
Summary: Team Austin knows there will always be challenges and changes in the music business. But the one thing that will never change is their friendship...and the fact that Austin and Ally are dating. Follow Team A as they face these obstacles and overcome them...always ending up with a new song in their arsenal.
1. One: Her Music the Singer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, so I went on a writing spree for Austin & Ally and I decided I needed to turn it into a one-shot collection! So from now on I'll be giving a summary of what will happen in each one shot before the story! :) Enjoy!  
**

**Summary: She's always a ****muse** to help **her** writing. But this time she might need more to help **her** through when she starts questioning **her** place in Team Austin. Maybe a little help from a blonde haired **singer** will change **her** mind. "Sticks and stone might break bones, but words are just that Als...they're words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Miss Independent, Miss Self-sufficient, Miss Keep-your-distance_

_Miss Unafraid, Miss Outta-my-way, Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no_

_Miss On-her-own, Miss Almost-grown, Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected, She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive, I said ooh, she fell in love_

Her fingers lightly flicked across the keys as she hummed softly. She gave a soft smile even with her eyes closed. She'd never admit it but her muse was always playing a cover of someone else's song. It gave her hope and encouragement to continue to write...

Of course a certain blonde singer popped into her head. Her fingers froze above the keys, eyes snapping open. Shaking her head with a small smile, she began a new song.

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Kelly Clarkson...nice choice Al."

She turned to find Trish standing in the doorway and gave an uneasy smile. The latina moved to sit next to her best friend with a small smile.

"This writer's block has you good. Wanna talk about it?"

Ally gave Trish a sad look as memories began to flow into her mind. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she felt another presense on her other side, a head resting on her shoulder as she moved to a verse of a new song...Dez.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

She felt Trish and Dez tense up next her as she opened her eyes, gaze resting on her fingers on the keys of the piano.

"...what did he do..." Trish shot.

Ally glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the Latina facing her with anger in her eyes. She felt her redheaded friend moved so he crouched down next to Trish and face her as well.

"What happened Ally?" Dez asked, surprise anger in the normally calm teen's eyes.

Ally turned back to the piano and stopped playing. She'd forgotten she was still playing.

"...Dallas ran into me when I was leaving the library. He wanted me to help him with something...but that happened to be helping Trent out. Guess they're buddy-buddies or something..."

"Ally...what did they do?" Trish started, acting like she wanted to stand.

Dez merely placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head before turning back to face the brunette at the piano. Ally merely started to play a slow and sad tune without realizing it.

"Trent wanted to apologize again for what he did. I guess they figured using Dallas as bait would get me interested...it worked needless to say..."

"So they toyed with your emotions...that's cruel." Dez stated.

Ally merely continued to stare at her hands that were still playing.

"I told Trent I couldn't except his apology and then Dallas..."

The Latina and redhead shared glances before turning back to the brunette.

"Dallas and I got into an argument and then they sorta ganged up on me. Words were said and I ran..."

Ally got a uneasy smile on her face and shook her head.

"It's funny really...they told me they knew I liked Austin you know? Said I was a waste of his time, that I was holding him back...that he'd never go for a girl like me. And I know it's true... Austin's my best friend and I'd never do anything to mess up what we have going for us. We're on such a HUGE ride right now and plus he has Kira..."

"So this is why you've been in such a funk. I swear when I get my hands on those two..." Trish started as she stood.

"No Trish, it's ok...really. I'll just sing a few more songs and then I'll be back to normal." Ally stated, fear in her eyes.

"Then sing for us Ally. Maybe it'll get a new song flowing through in no time." Dez stated with a big grin.

Ally's smile slowly began to disappear as she began to play a new song.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

"Ally...why that song Trish?" Dez asked, turning to the Latina to see she was almost in tears.

"Ally's not one to just tell you how she feels. She's explaining what happened through the song...what they said really hurt her." Trish murmured to the redhead.

Dez turned from her to his other best friend to find tears starting to fall from the corners of her eyes.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Ally continued to sing, getting lost in the lyrics. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, a head press into her back, as she was hiccuped out the last of the lyrics.

_Don't run away don't run away_

_Don't run away promise you'll stay_

"...why such a sad song Ally-gator?" She heard a familiar voice whisper into her back.

The arms that bound her released as she turned around to find her best friend standing before her. She stood slowly and shakily moved to rest a hand against his cheek.

"Why is your cheek bruised?" Ally whispered.

The blonde shrugged and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Guys shouldn't gang up on a girl...especially my best friend. They won't be doing it again."

Ally's eyes widened as she turned to see Trish and Dez grin before leaving the music room, showing each other crossed fingers in excitement. She turned her now confused gaze to the singer, before her eyes widened in realization.

"H-how long were you standing there Austin?"

He grinned with another shrug.

"About half-way through the last verse of Miss Independent. Then you sang Because of you..."

His grin suddenly disappeared.

"...Neither of them hurt you did they..."

Ally shook her head, gaze flickered to the floor.

"No, just a few things they said did."

She saw his hand go into a ball, his knuckles turning white before he let go and she looked up to find him watching her closely. He sighed and opened his arms as she rushed into them to press her face against his chest. Upon feeling him hold her tight to him, he began to shake.

"...When I heard what Trent said to you...I wanted to hit him harder than I did..."

She tried to move back to look at him in shock but he merely held her in an iron-clasp grip. So she merely calmly sighed.

"I can handle myself Austin. Sticks and stones remember? Their words won't hurt me."

Austin shook his head and buried his face into the hollow of her neck.

"They won't mess with you again Ally...I can promise that."

Ally nodded as he leaned up and slowly let her out of his grip. A buss from Austin's pocket had the blonde pulling out his phone with a frown. Shaking his head, he placed the phone back in his pocket and faced his confused songwriter.

"That was the song for when Kira calls. I thought you guys had a date tonight...why didn't you answer?" Ally asked shyly.

"I told Kira it wasn't working out. She's great, really fun to hang out with...but not when all you wanna do is play video games and eat pizza all the time." He replied with a shrug.

"You and Dez do that all the time." She replied with a raised brow.

"Exactly! What me and Dez do, not what boyfriend and girlfriend do. We got into an argument and she's trying to apologize."

"Why aren't you?" Ally couldn't help but ask.

Austin shrugged and flopped down into one of the green-striped chairs, throwing a leg over the arm so he could face the piano.

"She threatened to make her dad drop our contract because I didn't wanna do what she did, blah blah blah." He replied, using his hands for effect.

Ally's eyes widened as she moved to stand before her blond friend.

"Austin! What if he drops you for real?! That is his daughter!"

Austin really rolled his eyes and pulled Ally's hand so she dropped into his lap before she could rush from the room.

"W-what are you doing?" Ally stammered upon seeing his grin.

"Hanging out with my best friend." He replied as a matter of factly.

She sighed in frustration.

"You need to call Kira and talk to her before she talks to her father."

"She's already apologized. It's just her wanting to hang out to try and make things work." Austin replied right back.

Ally raised a brow and watched as Austin took one of her hands in his own and began to trace along her fingers.

"O...k...now what are you doing?"

Austin's smile widened into a grin as he faced her, hands covering hers.

"Making sure you're alright."

Ally's look turned to full confusion as she began to stammer.

"W-what's going o-on Austin? You're scaring me..."

A flash of emotion passed through his eyes as he released her hand and wound it through her loose curls.

"Can't a guy just relax and hang out his the girl of his dreams?"

She froze as his other hand rested on her lower back. A small smile fell across her lips, understanding what he was implying.

"If this guy is sucking up to the girl of his dreams for a new song, he's gonna have to wait. The girl of his dreams is slowly becoming his girlfriend and she wants to forget about what happened earlier."

He grinned as he brought her close to meld his lips against hers. His grin only widened when they pulled away and he saw the dreamy look on her face. Ally merely smacked his arm and moved to lay her head against his chest while he moved to get more relaxed.

"So no more sad songs?" He whispered against her hair.

She smiled and shook her head. He allowed her to stand and followed her to the piano, where they both sat.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

Austin rested an arm around her shoulder and laid a kiss to her temple, turning to the door.

"Ok, you two can come in now!"

Ally's eyes widened as Trish and Dez came, hands covering the others eyes. She stood with a glare at the blonde singer.

"Was this a setup?"

Austin gulped in nervousness and gave a shaky smile.

"...Surprise?"

The brunette watched her three best friends cower near the door before letting bright laughter fill the room. The three in question looked at each other before turning to the brunette, whose eyes were filled with love and happiness.

"You guys are the best."

"Group hug!" Dez shouted as the four embraced.

Ally felt herself be drawn against her boyfriend's body and a smile against her ear.

"No Als...you're the best..."

She smiled back with a shake of her head and watched as Dez and Trish start to argue about what to do for the rest of the afternoon. Rolling her eyes, she leaned up to lay a kiss against Austin's lips. She guessed she'd have to agree with Austin on his statement...

For now anyways...in the meantime...she had a song to write.


	2. Two: His Song Her Love

**Summary: Sometimes he felt like he was a bother to her: She did everything for him, yet all he did was sing her songs. Well not this time...this time, HE was going to be the one to write a song for her...once he got inspired enough to match lyrics to music as beautifully as she could anyways... The one time Austin feels like he finally paid Ally back for all the songs he's given her. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She slowly walked toward the sound of a piano. Peeking her head through the doorway, a soft smile graced her feathers at the sight of the blonde Internet sensation, playing the chorus of one of their songs. He seemed to be spaced out, his fingers just flying across the keyboard of the new piano, a gift from Jimmy for the release of their album. Well, technically it was the same piano she'd had for a few years now…but it'd been cleaned up and refurbished so technically it looked new in the practice room…

Ally noticed one thing more than she noticed the piano…and that was Austin…

Austin only spaced like this when something was really bothering him. She knocked lightly on the cracked door, watching as he turned towards her with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey...everything ok?" She asked, walking in to stand beside the piano.

He merely nodded, eyes glancing back and forth between her and the instrument he sat at. Her eyes glanced to the top of the instrument to see music sheets placed in a messy pile. She merely raised a brow.

"Are you writing a song?"

He froze and looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"…no?"

His voice raised an octave and she let a small smile grace her lips as she sat down next to him, hands naturally resting on the keys.

"Want some help?"

Austin gave a half-shrug and moved to stack the music sheets. Ally didn't think he even realized he was doing it. They were rubbing off habits onto each other: Austin being slightly cleaner and Ally learning to relax more.

"I was trying to learn to write some songs on my own. I sometimes put too much pressure on you and I know Jimmy and the fans are so I wanted to help out in any way I can." Austin stated.

Ally's eyes widened as a large smile fell across her lips.

"Thanks Austin, but you don't have to do that. You always help with the lyrics I write, you know that right?"

Austin nodded, eyes still focused on the piano. Ally merely rolled her eyes and nestled her head against his shoulder to get his attention. Even after three years of working together, he still did little things like this to make the butterflies fly up from her stomach and the words die on her lips. She felt an arm come up to rest around her shoulders and his lips rest against the side of her head.

"Thanks Als…for everything you do."

Ally didn't think her smile could get any wider as she leaned up, her eyes shining in happiness at the blonde next to her.

"Isn't that what girlfriends do Austin?"

Austin let a large grin fly onto his face when Ally said the "g" word. It wasn't everyday she used the word but when she did it meant the world to him. They'd become best friends so quickly that it almost looked like they were dating most of the time. As best friends, it felt so natural for him to have his arm about her waist or to see her give him a big hug. Now dating, they tended to forget that they were just that: boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything came so natural and they were completely comfortable around each other (Trish and Dez would say too comfortable) but it just was from spending so much time together, day and night, that it was bound to happen.

At the sound of Ally clearing her throat, Austin blinked and faced her with a smile.

"You rang?"

Ally's melodious laughter rang in his ears as she shook her head in wonder.

"You've been spacey all day, more than usual I might add."

Austin merely blinked again in confusion.

"I have? Huh…guess I didn't notice…"

Ally's grin turned sly.

"You're not thinking too hard are you…you know that gives you headaches…"

Austin scoffed, holding her tight against his side.

"…not always…"

Ally giggled before pulling away a little to grab at the music sheets. She heard Austin suck in a deep breath as she continued to read the lyrics.

_When I feel you close to me_

_It's easy to believe_

_To the depths and back again_

_To find that I'm still needing_

_Feel the fear dissipate_

_When you are everything you are_

_Feel my soul come awake_

_You carry me away_

_When I hurt, when I bleed_

_You're holding me_

_Feel you scratching at the surface_

_Under my skin_

_When I hurt, when I bleed_

_You're holding me_

_Feel you scratching at the surface_

_Under my skin_

_Oh, under my skin_

_Oh, under my skin_

Ally looked up in shock, eyes wide.

"…Austin…"

"I know…it's different that our usual upbeat music and it's kind of dark…"

"Austin, it's beautiful."

The blonde singer looked up with a confused blink. Ally merely rolled her eyes and laid a kiss to his cheek before turning back to the music sheets.

"I'm quite jealous actually. The lyrics match so well with the music that we could easily do an acoustic cover to it without doing the actual beat you have here. I couldn't have done it any better. It's perfect."

She looked back up to see him watching her, his eyes shining.

"What?" She asked, cheek flushing a light pink.

Austin merely shook his head, his smile becoming a grin.

"You start speaking in music terms so easily. It's cute you get so excited about a silly song."

Ally shook her head with a tut, turning to him with a serious frown.

"It's not silly Austin. It's a really good song."

She suddenly smiled.

"I love it…will you play it for me?"

Austin searched her eyes for anything to say she was joking only to find she really loved it. His smile matched hers as he leaned in to lay a kiss against her lips. Leaning away, he got comfortable on the piano chair, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Alright so it starts like this…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Dez and Trish entered bickering about the differences and similarities between a zebra and a horse.

"I'm telling you Trish they are the same. You can ride both of them so they are the same." Dez stated.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Horses are pets. Zebras live in a zoo Dez. They aren't the same."

"Liar! Let's ask Austin and Al…ly…"

The two stopped upon seeing their best friends asleep on the new couch they'd recently gotten for movie nights. Austin had his back against the couch with Ally in front of him, one of the light blankets covering them both. Austin had an arm lazily thrown over Ally, her arm on top of his and their hands intertwined. Music sheets littered the floor in front of the couch and Austin's acoustic guitar leaned against the end of the couch.

Dez and Trish turned to each other with big grins.

"Maybe we can just ask them later." Trish whispered.

"Awww…I wanna know now." Dez whispered back with a whine.

Trish rolled her eyes and quietly moved to pick up one of the music sheets, reading it quickly. She felt Dez over her shoulder reading as well and the two turned to each other, grins widening.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trish asked.

Dez grinned, eyes lighting up with ideas. Taking Trish's hand, he pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"My director senses are tingling…" Dez stated with a funny raised brow.

"Well Mr. Director, as Austin's manager I'm going to need to see those ideas." Trish replied.

The two suddenly looked down to find their hands still intertwined and let go with embarrassment.

"I guess we need to work on those ideas…" Trish said, eyes glancing at the music sheet.

Dez blinked at her in slight confusion before taking her hand with a smile.

"We can do that later. I've got another idea…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: The song Austin "wrote" was Under My Skin by Skillet, which i have the song but can not take ownership of the song or the band. Thank you.


	3. Three: The New Guy Part 1

**WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT IS ACTUALLY A TWO-SHOT BECAUSE OF SO MANY WORDS! This one shot will be completely different than what is shown on the show because the gang is older now by a few years...we'll go with in their early twenties.  
**

**Summary: Ally knew they were older now...but a new songwriter? She never thought the nice songwriter would turn into a complete and utter jerk who would make her feel so out of place. If she left now, would that change everything? Some of these feelings were starting to bother her...but she'd never be able to tell anyone...or could she?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pain in her heart was great…but she smiled and just nodded her head at what was being said.

**Austin was getting another songwriter. **

Of course the guy was just there to help out when she got writer's block… _'Nothing big'_ Jimmy had stated. The fans wanted a little more spice for when they went on tour.

So he decided they needed to perform a new song or two from their next album…yet they hadn't even discussed a tour, let alone a **new album yet…**

She sighed and moved to leave the room, freezing when she caught Austin's worried gaze. The new songwriter, Benjamin or Ben, went to stand as well to accompany her out and she merely waved him off with a polite smile. She fled the room as quickly as she could and journeyed down the hallway bent on heading to the room she and Trish was sharing, only to journey into the large recording room.

Entering, she found Mark, one of the tech guys, at the mixing console, working on the newest song Austin had recorded earlier this morning. Mark turned with surprise at the newcomer.

"Ally, what a surprise! Shouldn't you be in the meeting?"

The brunette clutched her songbook tighter to her chest, eyes glancing at the floor. The spiky haired tech sighed and gestured for her to sit, turning down Austin's voice.

"Alright Als...tell big bro Mark what's going on."

Mark, although twenty-five, considered himself to be the big brother to Team Austin, especially to Ally. He'd helped Ally out in more ways than one since the gang had joined Starr Records. Mark seemed to be able to know what the songwriter was thinking without hesitation every time they graced him with their presence in the recording room. Mark always allowed Ally full range in the room, only throwing in his two sense when needed. But Ben the new guy...not so much...

"That idiot...he knows how you guys work..." Mark stated after Ally caught him up to date.

"Ben's a nice guy Mark, he really is...but I feel like he's pressuring me just to please Jimmy. Some of the song ideas are making me uncomfortable being around him..."

Ally looked up to see Mark frozen in his seat.

"Jesus Als...why haven't you told me or Jimmy sooner. Does Austin..."

Ally immediately shook her head, hands clenching at the songbook in her lap.

"With Ben, we get our songs done faster. It makes Austin happy that we have our alone time back..."

"Ally if this guy is making passes at you, you need to tell someone."

Ally kept her gaze on her songbook, and gave a shrug.

"I'm ok I promise. Trish is normally with me so I'm never alone with him."

Mark shook his head with a scoff.

"It doesn't matter Ally." He sighed and stood, taking Ally in his arms. "We need to tell Austin and Jimmy."

Ally stepped away from Mark, eyes wide and tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Mark, I can't! Ben…" Ally's word died on her throat at seeing Mark freeze.

"…he _threatened_ you…"

Ally and Mark whirled around to find Trish and Dez standing in the doorway. Ally's knees buckled as she fell back into a chair, tears leaving a trail down her face. She felt Trish and Dez rush forward to wrap their arms around her.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a…" Trish whispered against Ally's shoulder.

"Not if Austin or I don't first." Dez stated as he and Trish moved slowly away from the shaking girl.

"Now will you tell Jimmy and Austin?" Mark asked, arms crossing over his chest.

"…what if they don't believe me? I've already said I didn't need someone to help…"

"Ally, if this guy is threatening you, we need to have him fired…arrested! Something!" Trish shot back.

"…what if I left? Now that we're older, Ben can give Austin the songs that match our age…" Ally suddenly murmured eyes to the floor.

Trish quickly moved in front of her and smacked her across the face.

"Trish!" Dez called out, pulled Trish away from the shocked brunette.

"Allyson Marie Dawson! How could you say that?!" Trish cried out, tears falling on her face as well.

Ally's wide gaze had her continuing to speak, even in Dez's locked grasp.

"Austin loves you with every ounce of his being! If you left, he'd be absolutely crushed! You have to tell him now!"

Ally slowly nodded as the three friends moved to hug her tight.

"Are you gonna be ok Als?" Dez asked softly.

The brunette nodded, moving to walk over to the door of the isolation booth. The three friends watched her carefully as she moved to pull the headphones over her ears, hands moving to rest against the keys of the keyboard before her. They weren't surprised when Ally started the first verse Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side". Mark sat down and started to flick switches and turn knobs.

"What are you doing Mark?" Dez asked.

Mark merely held up a finger and flipped a large switch.

_"Mark, Austin and I are in a meeting with Ben and the others. Is everything alright?"_ Jimmy's voice rang out.

Mark flipped as switch as Ally's voice rang out into the microphone Mark had been talking into. The spiky-haired tech guy waited as Ally sang through the chorus before turning it back down slowly.

"What happened?! Is Ally ok?" Austin's panicky voice called out.

"We need you down in here now Mr. Starr. I think there's a song you two need to here." Mark stated, as Ally began the intro into another song.

_**She wants to go home**_

_** but nobody's home**_

_** That's where she lies **_

_**broken inside**_

_**With no place to go**_

_** no place to go**_

_** to dry her eyes**_

_**broken inside**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side" was mentioned as as the chorus to Avril Lavigne's song "Nobody's home". I take no ownership of these songs but I have bought both of them.


	4. Four: The New Guy Part 2

**PART TWO PEOPLE! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ally watched from the safety of the isolation booth, with Trish and Dez guarding the door, as Mark explained what had occurred to Austin and Jimmy. By the looks of it, the blonde was getting tenser with each sentence Mark had said. She saw his hands go into white fists as she quickly moved to the door of the isolation room upon seeing Austin's jaw clench, eyes full of rage facing Ben, who's wide gaze met his. The new songwriter stood only a foot away as Ally quietly opened the door and stood protectively behind Trish and Dez.

"Austin no!" She heard Dez called out.

In a flash, Ally was in front of her boyfriend, her face pressed against his chest. Austin's fist was mere inches from a fearful Ben's face.

"Als…" Mark stated, eyes widened.

"Don't do it Austin…" Ally whispered against his chest.

She felt him sigh, arms wrapping around her tiny waist, locking her in a death grip and his face pushing into the crook of her neck.

"Somebody get this guy out of my sight!" Jimmy stated as two security guards took Ben by the arms and preceded to drag him from the room, despite the songwriter screaming in complaint.

Jimmy turned to face the pair, eyes full of painful emotion.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you…"

The songwriter lifted her eyes, mascara stains running down her face, as she shook her head with a weak smile.

"It's not your fault. You were right; I did have writer's block…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Als?" Austin asked in concern, hands holding onto her upper arms.

Ally sighed, eyes glancing to Trish who nodded.

"He threatened that if I told, he would go after you guys."

Ally's shocked wide eyes turned to face Austin when he laughed. She smacked his chest as he continued to laugh.

"Als, that guy wouldn't have been able to do anything. That's what the bodyguards are for." Austin stated with a roll of his eyes.

Ally scoffed with a roll of her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Tell you what, why don't you go out tonight, just the two of you. We'll finish the meeting tomorrow…no new songwriters." Jimmy stated with a smile.

Ally moved to give their producer a giant hug before giving Mark a hug as well.

"I think Mark will be the best choice this time. He's able to read me better than I can read myself." The brunette stated with a giggle.

She turned to the Austin who was giving her an approved smile. With a smirk and a raised brow, she moved to stand in front of him.

"What is so funny?"

Austin shrugged, his eyes to the ceiling, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"After tonight, I'm gonna be attached to your hip when we write. This is the last night you're writing alone…"

Austin froze upon seeing the spark of light flash through his girlfriend's eyes as she shot of his arms and into the isolation booth, tearing open her songbook and began to write, hitting notes every other pen scratch against the songbook.

"…or not?" Austin finished with an arched brow, gaze turning to this friends snickering.

Jimmy shook his head with a smile and moved to shut the door to the isolation booth. He then moved to sit next to Mark, who had started flipping switches and moving knobs.

"_Austin!"_

The five people turned to see Ally was gesturing to Austin quite urgently. Austin chuckled to himself and moved to enter the isolation booth, sitting next to his suddenly hyperactive girlfriend.

"This outta be good." Trish stated with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked intrigued.

"Ally hasn't been this excited about a song since they performed "Don't Look Down" at your Halloween party."

"Isn't that the first time they performed a duet together?" Mark asked.

Dez shook his head yes quickly, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Am I missing something?" Jimmy asked.

Trish and Dez grinned at each other as a grin formed on Mark's face as well.

"Ally's writing a duet isn't she?" Mark said with a chuckle.

"Oh yea…" Trish and Dez replied simultaneously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ladies and gentlemen, I gave you Austin Moon and Ally Dawson singing their new song The Last Night!"

A soft piano started up before the booming sound of violins, drums, and guitars followed. Trish, Dez, and Mark gave each other high fives as a spotlight hit the blonde singer as his voice rang out through the microphone.

_You come to me with scars on your wrists  
_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Trish screamed in excitement when a spot light hit Ally at a keyboard next to Austin.

_ I just came to say goodbye_

_ Didn't want you see to me cry _

_ I'm fine_

The crowd got excited when the two sang in harmony

_ But I know it's a lie_

_ This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_ Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_ I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

The two continued to rock out to the song as Jimmy gave Trish, Dez, and Mark a thumbs up.

"Remind me to let you all the next few days off!" Jimmy stated in excitement.

Trish's grin widened.

"I'll keep that in mind."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Last Night is owned and performed by Skillet. :) I heart this band!


	5. Five: Memory Lane

_**Author's Note: Thanks to LilRed29261 for this wonderful inspiration! :) Because she's AUSSOMOUS! **_

She smiled, fingers playing the same key she had been doing so for about five minutes now. Memories played in her mind like song lyrics as she reminisced about a certain blonde singer…

_She remembered right before they started dating…she was playing her first ever concert and he had bought her a new piano. Of course Dez wanted it to float in from above and the parachute didn't open…needless to say it was disastrous. _

_Or the time he'd surprised her on their one month anniversary. He'd gotten her three little charms: a piano, a music note, and a guitar to add to her charm bracelet her dad had gotten her from when she'd performed her first time on stage. In all honesty, she was quiet surprised he even did a month-a-adversary…_

_ She remembered a fight they had a little over a year ago. It had been over something so stupid now that she thought about it but then it had hurt her bad. The four best friends were going to an award show where Austin was nominated for New Artist of the Year. Of course when pictures came, Austin held her tight to his side, even laying a kiss to her temple at one point. She then moved to take pictures with Trish and Dez while Austin took a few with Jimmy. But what had __**not**__ been okay was when Kira had suddenly appeared and put herself in the pictures as well. Now Ally knew Kira was Jimmy's daughter, a rising movie star, and Austin's ex…but there was no need for her to throw herself on Austin… After their performance backstage, she'd voiced that and Austin had gotten upset. The explosion didn't come until after they had returned home to Sonic Boom and up in their practice room away from customers. Austin had shot that she needed to trust him and more words were said that shouldn't have been said. They didn't speak for days… She never wanted that to happen again…_

_ She remembered the make-up date he's surprised her with four days later. He'd shown up in the practice room during "Ally time" with a big grin on his face and told her to be ready and meet him back here by seven. Utterly confused, she allowed Trish to grab her off to a girl's day. She'd returned ten minutes early and at seven on the dot, Austin appeared in the doorway dressed to the nine, just like when they'd gone to the award show. Apparently, Trish had told him what color her dress was because his tie matched. Leading her down the stairs of Sonic Boom, her eyes widened as she meet photographers and a grinning Trish and Dez. _

"_Now they know who my girl is." Austin had whispered against the shell of her ear with a grin._

_She didn't even blush when she grabbed him by his collar to pull him down to clash her lips to his._

She felt a shoulder bump against hers as she stopped playing, turning to find Trish grinning next to her.

"Taking a trip down memory lane Als?"

Ally grinned with a roll of her eyes.

"So what's the plan for today?" Trish asked.

"Well...let's see: the boy's are going to some movie thing tonight...something about a bloodbath..."

"So we're having a girl's day out!" Trish stated.

The two girls giggled amongst themselves and did their handshake.

A knock to the door had the two turning as Austin and Dez entered. The blonde immediately moved to wrap his arms around his girlfriend while the redhead gave Trish a side hug.

"Um...why are you two wet?" Ally asked, raising a brow and taking a step away from the blonde.

Austin and Dez shared matching wide grins, eyes shining.

"Dez had this awesome idea to use the mall fountain and a dog for the new song. It was awesome!" The singer responded, eyes shining in excitement.

"You do realize there's no dog in the song..." Trish mentioned.

"He was going to be an extra so we thought we could get the him to do tricks. But all he could do was jump on people..." Dez noted.

Trish and Ally shared an eye roll.

"At least tell me you didn't trick water through the store..." Ally asked.

Austin shook his head, water droplets flying in every direction. The girls merely jumped away while Dez wiped the water off his face.

"Alright you two... Go home and change before you flood the practice room." Ally stated.

"But I thought we were having TA (Team Austin) time?" Dez asked.

"Ally and I are having a girl's day while you guys are at your movie." Trish replied, looping her arm through Ally's.

"But our movie's not until six fifteen tonight!" Austin whined.

Ally noticed Dez flopped down into a chair to watch.

"So? I'm kidnapping Ally for the day. You've already had Austin and Ally time today."

"Yeah...this morning at school between classes."

"You have two classes together." Trish stated with an obvious tone.

"Alright you two break it up." Ally stated stepped in between the two.

"How about this: we have TA time until four, go separate way for girl's day/guy's day, and then meet back up for more TA time?" Dez offered.

The three turned to the red-head who was grinning.

"Dez it's almost four thirty." Ally started.

Dez blinked, and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Well so much for that plan."

"Well...we do have two hours until the movie..." Ally noted.

"But I made an appointment for five for mani-pedis." Trish whined.

"We could work on a song." Austin offered.

The four best friends nodded in unison.

"So whatch'a got Als?" Dez asked as Trish sat in the other chair next to him.

Ally seemed to think about it before smiling.

"How about karaoke instead?"

"Bruno Mars." Trish shot out with a wide grin.

The brunette grinned as Austin moved to grab his guitar. Sounds of the piano started as the guitar soon joined.

_"Oh…her eyes, her eyes…make the stars look like they're not shining..."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Meet ya after the movie?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded with a smile, upon feeling the blonde pull her closer.

"You and Trish have fun. Need anything before you go?"

"Nope…and you two don't mess with Walter this time." Ally replied, tapping her boyfriend on the nose with a playful smile.

He merely gave her a wide grin.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ally rolled her eyes, her arms locking around his neck as Austin pulled her in for a kiss. This crazy day was being added to her list of things to never forget.

But then again…

Any day with Austin was a day to remember.


	6. Six: Headache Moments

**Headache Moments**

**Summary: Eighteen year old Ally Dawson didn't think a short little tour around the country could cause this much chaos in her life. She should've been more prepared…but a migraine from it all was NOT HELPING… Looks like its Austin to the rescue on this one.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was pretty sure she was getting a headache from everything going on: There was an interview in a hour, a photo shoot in two, a charity concert later on tonight, a fitting right before that…

Her head was pounding by time they finished the meeting with Jimmy as she walked back to the hotel suite Team Austin was sharing while here in California. She missed the calm of Miami and her natural surrounding…it was different here in LA…

The eighteen year old journeyed into the half Austin and Dez shared, found one of the former's shirt before peeling off her own and pulling his shirt on, burying herself under the thick blankets of her boyfriend's bed. Not even ten minutes later, she heard the door softly open, close, and a warm body slid in behind hers, arms wrapping around her and a face press against her shoulder. A small smile came to her lips but the pounding of her head made her turn and press her face into a warm chest. A kiss rested against her temple.

"What's wrong Als?" She heard Austin whisper.

"…head hurts…"

"Did you take something?"

She shook her head no despite the pain and grabbed his shirt when he moved to slide off the bed.

"Sleep will help…just a few minutes…"

She cracked an eye open to see him chuckle as he crawled back under the sheets and held her tight against his frame.

"We have an interview in an hour." Austin stated.

But silence was his answer. He smirked and held her closer, noting how good she looked in his shirt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The headache was gone for the interview which she was thankful for…but back for the photo shoot…

_Didn't the woman know plaid looked better on Austin than stripes? Blue and leather or white and pink looked best on him?_

…ugh…yep the headache was back…

Trish gave her a sympathetic look and decided to help out by telling the woman off for her. She used the manager card quite often for reasons like this. Dez had given her a light hug and pushed his blonde best friend back into the dressing room. The redhead had then come back, gesturing for her to head to the area he'd come from before moving to stop his Latina girlfriend from ripping someone's head off.

Ally moved to the dressing room to find one of the wardrobe assistants shamefully flirting with Austin. The blonde was obviously ignoring the dark-blonde haired girl but Ally could tell he was starting to get irritated and uncomfortable with the assistant's forwardness. Ally cleared her throat rather loudly, catching Austin's thankful look and the assistant's disgusted glare. The busty assistant flipped her hair over her shoulder and attempted to strut from the room, failing when her heel turned underneath her. Ally sighed, moving to adjust Austin's tie, placing her face in the middle of his chest when he opened his arms to her.

"Headache back?" Austin asked.

"No…the assistant turned it into a migraine…" Ally replied with a shake of her head.

Austin laid a kiss to the top of her head and moved back to slide a loose curl out of her face to behind her ear. Ally gave him a soft smile back and fixed her boyfriend's collar before moving to slide her hands down her front to rid the short dress of any wrinkles. She looked up to see his eyes following her hands before his gaze connected with hers. He gave a cocky smirk with a shrug at her raised brow.

"Really Austin?" Ally asked.

"What? A guy can't admire his beautiful girlfriend?" Austin shot back.

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her close once again.

"Cute…I think I'll keep you for now…"

Austin gave her a wide grin and moved to lay a kiss against her lips.

Her headache disappeared for the Team Austin photo shoot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Of course it would be back for the concert…

Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, it was senseless mad chaos. It was like everyone had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing…like they were all new to the job…

Ally really felt like slammed her head against a brick wall as she told Evan, one of the light tech guys the same thing for the fourth time in two hours. Amanda, the wardrobe-slash-makeup artist had burnt a nasty black line into one of Austin's good ties (Austin said it looked cool the way it was burned in), and Katie, her assistant, has lost a pair of Ally's favorite shoes only to find them underneath the mountain high pile that was Austin and Dez's shoes. Then Carson, the drummer, lost a stick and everyone searched the stage to find it wedged underneath the keyboard's wiring.

Needless to say, Ally had a full blown migraine. She journeyed to her and Trish's shared dressing room, curling up on the couch in one of Austin's thick jackets she'd stolen from his dressing room. Trish had found her like that an hour later.

"Als, I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? Who do I need to hit?" Trish asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Ally turned tired eyes to her.

"I can't get rid of this migraine Trish. I've had it all day but nothing I do can get rid of it."

Trish frowned in concern for her friend.

"Are you gonna be able to perform tonight? Have you taken anything?"

A knock to the door had the two girls turning to see Dez poke his head in, hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe?" Dez joked.

"Safe until I hit you…" Trish stated with a slight glare.

Dez grinned, removing his hand, and opened the door more to show Austin right behind him. The two boys entered, Dez closing the door behind him.

'_Migraine_' Trish mouthed at Austin's confused gaze.

The blonde frowned and moved to pull Ally into his lap, her head against his chest.

"Again Als?" Austin whispered.

The brunette gave a small nod, trying to block out the light with the edge of his jacket.

"I don't think she's gonna be able to perform Aus. Maybe I should change the set list." Trish mentioned.

Austin looked down at his girlfriend before looking back up at his Latina best friend.

"Give me ten minutes. See if you can help Mark with last minute stuff."

Trish and Dez nodded, leaving the dressing room to wait outside. Austin turned back to the girl in his arms.

"Als…"

Ally hummed, eyes still closed.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital…I don't want you passing out on me."

Ally shook her head and leaned up to look at him.

"I'm fine Austin. I only need to take something…maybe that'll help."

The blonde's frown still didn't disappear when Ally moved out of his lap to pace.

"I think the overwhelmed feeling just finally hit me. It's crazy…I mean first all the changes in the meetings, then at the photo shoot and now here at the concert… I thought I could handle it all but I didn't expect everything to go wrong on one of the biggest concerts of the tour. " Ally finally confessed with a sigh.

Austin slowly stood and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Hey, what did I say before we even left Miami?"

Ally looked up at him.

"If you're not around and a guy flirts with me, Trish knock them out?"

Austin rolled his eyes with a wide grin.

"That and…"

His grin softened to a heart-warming smile.

"We're Team Austin. We do everything together as a team. If you're feeling overwhelmed by it all let us know. Share the burden because it's not all yours to bear."

Ally felt a loving smile come to her face to match Austin's own.

"Thanks Austin…I think I'm feeling a little better now."

Austin's smile suddenly turned into a grin.

"I know…I'm a nice guy."

Ally rolled her eyes and leaned up to lay a kiss against his lips.

"But you're my nice guy…I guess I can keep you around for a little bit longer."

Austin pulled her closer, loving the way she fit against him.

"Ready to go?"

Ally nodded and moved to head for the door, only to be spun back into her boyfriend's arm as he crashed his lips to hers. He smirked into the kiss when her arms went up around his neck to lightly tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. Ally would've rolled her eyes if she didn't feel like melting into a puddle right then and there. When he pulled away, she was out of breath. Opening her eyes, she glared at his cocky smirk, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"You better be lucky you're crazy-screaming fans are waiting for you."

His cocky smirk widened as he let her lead him out of her dressing room towards the back of the stage. It wasn't _**exactly **_what he'd planned but if it made her forget out her migraine, he was all for doing that every time she got one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Well…not my BEST work…but I enjoyed writing it none-the-less. REVIEW!


	7. Seven: Austin's Girl

**Austin's Girl**

**Summary: Austin could tolerate anything, he was pretty laid back. But hitting on his girlfriend? SERIOUSLY? Ugh…moments when he wanted to slam his head against the wall because EVERYONE should know by now Ally Dawson was Austin Moon's girl…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One: At the beach

The one time Ally really wanted to go to the beach, Austin was ecstatic. She was never the one to voice the idea but that day she did.

So Team Austin went.

Austin felt like king of the world when Ally stepped out of the truck in a cute little yellow sundress with one of his thinner jackets. The wind was a little harsh today but that made for awesome waves in Austin's book. He and Dez immediately rushed for the waves…after helping Ally and Trish set up a spot. Of course, he tried getting her to learn to surf but that failed.

He really felt like a king when he came in from surfing to see his girlfriend drop her sundress to the sand to reveal a goddess in a hot pink two-piece with black strings tied at her neck, back, and on each hip. It made it even better that she'd started to get a slight golden tan. Ignoring the fans that suddenly surrounded him, he froze in his spot when she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, laying down in one of the chairs they'd brought, songbook in hand. Dez had come up from surfing with a grin. Grins disappeared when a guy walked up and started talking to the girls: Trish looked annoyed and Ally looked uncomfortable…she was starting to pull his jacket back on to cover up…

Dez had never see his best friend move so fast that he ran to keep up with him, making sure to grab the surfboard Austin had dropped.

Austin made eye contact with his girlfriend and her eyes shined in relief. The too-built guy looked slightly annoyed.

"I'd heard this was Austin Moon's beach but dude you can't take all the hotties…" The guy stated.

Austin's brow twitched as Ally stood, moving to wrap her arms around his waist. He obviously didn't know who _this hottie_ was…

"This guy bothering you Als?" Austin stated, arm snaking around his girlfriend's waist.

Dez could almost laugh at the guy's face paling upon realizing who he was flirting with...Trish did though...

"Dude, my bad. Didn't recognize your girl man." The guy stated, starting to slowly back up before bolting.

"Guess that bronzer's been helping if he didn't recognize you Ally." Trish noted with a smirk.

While Ally rolled her eyes, Austin's temper flared. He calmed a little when Ally laid a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on lover boy, team me to surf." Ally stated.

Austin grinned down at her, leaving her to the waves, almost forgetting she was still wearing the light jacket. He didn't forget, however, on the back "**MOON**" was stretched across the back of the jacket in big bold letter.

_ Let someone try to flirt with her now…_

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Two: At a party

Seriously…at his own party? He was losing IQ points at the sad and lame jokes some fancy-haired guy was trying on Ally. She was trying to be nice and tell him to leave but that was failing…Excusing himself from talking to Mark, he literally sprinted across the room to wrap his arms around Ally from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ally jumped slightly, roll her eyes.

"Austin! Don't scare me like that!"

He let a cocky smirk fall across his lips.

"Dance with me babe." He replied, gaze connecting to the guy in front of Ally.

The guy looked annoyed, a challenging look in his eyes. Austin raised brow at the guy as if to say _'are you serious?'_. Ally turned in his arms, breaking his gaze from the man.

"Aus, you know I still can't dance."

"You haven't danced all night so I call the first dance with _my_ girlfriend."

Recognition flashed in Ally's eyes as she smiled.

"If I step on your foot, it's your fault."

She turned to see the guy sneer at Austin before storming away. She turned back to Austin to see his cocky smirk of _'I win' _as he led her to the dance floor.

"That was mean Austin."

He grinned and spun her, dipping before pulling her tight against him.

"Hey, I just wanted to a dance Als. A guy always gets his girl's first dance."

She rolled her eyes, feeling his hands slid down her skin tight little red dress. Her gaze connected with his heated one and she raised a brow. His cocky grin widened a tad and he turned her around, pulling her back up against his frame.

"We're Austin and Ally…no one breaks that up. Especially on my birthday…" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

She rolled her hips at the goose bumps that tingled down her spine.

"…and did the now legal adult get what he wanted?"

The twenty-one year old grinned against his girlfriend's neck.

"He will when his girlfriend gives him his present."

Ally turned, still against his frame, with a smirk.

"You have to wait until after your party. We wouldn't want to have anyone coming to find us…"

His grin widened at the knowing look in her eyes.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you…"

"Shut up and kiss me birthday boy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0


	8. Eight: What Happens in Vegas

**Summary: **There was a plan, there was a man, and there was a girl. With the help of friends and fans, Austin just might have this plan go off without a hitch. He just hopes Ally will go along with the plan.

**What happens in Vegas does NOT stay in Vegas**

She smiled, watching from the sidelines as he performed. She couldn't help rolling her eyes as he moved into the crowd, dancing all the way. He was giving hugs to little kids and high fives to others. He was living the dream and that's all that mattered. The backup dancers were back on stage and he was heading back up.

Performing live here in Las Vegas was turning out pretty good so far.

She noticed Trish walk up with a smile.

"This is so cool! We sold out and our merch is almost gone!" Trish yelled over the screams.

"Trish, this is amazing! You're the best manager ever!"

"I know I'm pretty awesome! Have you seen Dez?" Trish asked, looking around.

"Down in front of the barriers filming."

"I'm not saving him."

She laughed, watching the redhead run back and forth, camera filming.

"You will when he gets pulling into the crowd."

"That's what bodyguards are for Als." Trish replied with a grin.

Ally rolled her eyes as the song ended and Austin gave a bow.

"THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Austin yelled into his headset over the screaming crowd.

His smile widened as the crowd continued to cheer. Dez moved in front of him between the barriers and the stage, camera now on him. The redhead gave him a thumbs up with a grin.

He waited until the crowd had calmed down before starting to speak.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!"

The crowd screamed their answer as Austin laughed into the headset.

"Now I know we're almost done tonight but there's something I wanna do before we close out the show tonight!"

Ally turned to Trish in confusion.

"What's he doing? Was this planned?" Ally asked.

The manager of Team Austin shrugged with a smile.

"You should know Aus by now Als… eight years of working with the guy should've taught you he's always full of surprises." Trish replied.

Eight years of happiness and bliss if you ask Ally. Dez was turning twenty-four in a few months and she, as the youngest, had turned twenty-three a few days ago. If you had told her when she was sixteen and they'd first started their career they would still be going strong eight years later, she would've laughed. Ally sometimes couldn't believe they were still selling out arenas today.

"As you guys know, it's been eight years since we started this incredible journey and I couldn't have done this without my team and my best friends backing me up. Do you guys wanna meet them?!" Austin continued.

The sold-out crowd screamed even more in excitement as Trish pulled an even more confused Ally out onto the stage and the body guards led Dez up onto the stage.

"Everyone knows Dez, my awesome director right?!" Austin stated, throwing an arm around the redhead's shoulders.

The crowd screamed in excitement as Dez moved the camera over the crowd to that they could be seen on the big screens.

"Everyone should know the amazing manager who got me here and made your awesome merchandise Trish!" Austin stated, hugging the shorter Latina.

Trish waved with a big grin, moving to stand before the microphone stand off to the side.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'VE RUN OUT OF MERCH AT THE TABLES!" Trish added.

The crowd screamed even more at the statement.

Austin moved to stand next to Ally with a loving smile upon his face.

"And who could forget not only my amazing songwriter and best friend but the love of my life Ally Dawson!"

Ally rolled her eyes as Austin laid a kiss to her forehead, hearing the crowd scream and aww in excitement. She froze when he pulled her forward a little and moved to turn her sideways so they could face each other.

"Guys this is something I wanna do right now. Before everyone and the world watching…" Austin stated, turning back to face his girlfriend.

Ally froze as Austin moved to kneel on one knee and her hand flew up to her mouth in utter shock. Trish and Dez moved over to the side, the latter still filming for the entire arena to see.

"Allison Marie Dawson, you've been my best friend since we were sixteen and the love of my life since we were seventeen. There's no one else I would rather be with and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and lifted the lid to reveal the small diamond ring with small red rubies on either side of the diamond. Tears were now free falling down Ally's face as she flashed her gaze to a wide grinning Trish and Dez before turning back to Austin to see fear starting to fill his brown orbs.

Unable to answer, she started nodding her head fast as a wide grin came to Austin's face.

"Yes?" Austin said.

Ally's smile widened even with tears blinding her as she screamed "YES YES YES!" She jumped into his arms as he swung her around, before placing the ring on her finger and crashing his lips to hers.

She could barely hear the roaring crowd over her heart beating a hundred miles a minute and when he finally released her, she opened her eyes to see love shining back in his. He wiped away the tears still falling from her face as she always Trish to pull her off the stage as Austin started Can You Feel It. Ally smiled as she moved back onto the stage to finish the night with The Last Night.

The two finished, Trish and Dez came out, and the four bowed together.

Austin couldn't keep the smile off his face his Ally stared lovingly at her ring as he led her of the stage.

"It's so beautiful Aus. You did a good job." Trish noted, watching Ally continue to star at her ring.

"I helped." Dez added.

The latina rolled her eyes and laid a peck to his cheek. Austin smiled as Ally moved to stand before him, looking up at him with such love in her eyes.

"I love you." Ally stated, sliding her arms up around his neck.

His smile never disappeared as he pulled her close to lay his lips across hers.

Turns out the plan turned out as well as he thought it would.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Well...not the way i had planned it but I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	9. Nine: Battle of the Bands

**Summary: Ally has a new band that she MUST work with and unfortunately Austin isn't going to give her space to do that. Guess she's gonna have to teach him the hard way… THIS ONE IS SHORT, S-H-O-R-T, SHORT!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nine: BATTLE OF THE BANDS

She sighed with a shake of her head as she waved at the band to cut.

"Guys not that way! Up your soundboards by two!"

The band of four did as requested and started up again. She smiled and bobbed her head to the beat.

"Much better guys!"

She smiled, feeling a pair of familiar arms wrap around her frame and a chin rest to her shoulder.

"They have a brilliant writer helping them out." A warm breath tickled her ear.

She fought a shiver and turned her head to the side to see his smiling face.

"Bragging eats you nowhere Aus."

The blond raised an amused brow and let a cocky smirk fall to his lips.

"Don't lie. You're amazing." Austin shot back.

She rolled her eyes and moved over to her keyboard to play a few notes. Her boyfriend followed close behind, once against resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you trying to distract me from my band?"

"Just reminding them you're my girl Als." He replied back.

Ally rolled her eyes and told her band to take five. She then turned to fully face her boyfriend who watched in fascination.

"Really Austin? You couldn't hurt a fly."

The singer raised a brow and pulled her into his arms.

"But it's true you're my girl Ally. I don't know about these guys…"

Ally turned to the four boys sitting in the corner:

Jake was in his mid twenties and had the heart and soul of a bass player. Silly Caleb, in his mid twenties as well, tore up the drums like no one she'd ever seen. And then there was twins Steven and Mason in their late twenties. The two could rip through guitar solos like crazy…

She turned back to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Maybe…but my boyfriend is Austin Moon. I think they're intimidated enough…"

His smile widened as he pulled her close to lock her in his arms.

"I guess they're ok."

"Told you you have nothing to be worried about. My band is awesome."

"Is that a challenge I hear Dawson?"

The twinkle in her eye was enough to let him know her answer.

"YOU haven't heard them at their best Moon. I'd be nervous."

Austin laid a kiss to her forehead and took a step back upon hearing the wolf whistles from the band.

"Two hours long enough?"

She gave a playful smirk, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Plenty."

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"This outta be good." Trist stated with a grin.

Dez nodded quickly, setting up his camera.

"Are you even listening?" Trish shot, glaring his way.

The redhead jumped slightly and turned to the Latina.

"I'm trying to set up the webcast of the century here."

The Latina rolled her eyes, only to smile when she felt a kiss to the side of her head.

"But yes, it's gonna be epic."

The two turned upon see Jimmy hop up on stage with a smile.

"Alright so welcome to Starr Record First Ever "Rockers VS Writers" Competition!"

The crowd roared in excitement as Jimmy started once again.

"The rule is simple: each band performs once. Winner takes all. We'll flip a coin to see who goes first so Austin call it in the air."

"Heads." Austin stated.

"Heads it is. You or Ally first?"

"I'll go."

Ally nodded and moved out of the way with an amused smirk.

Austin moved through a remix of some of his songs before gesturing to Ally with a cocky smirk. The song writer merely smile and moved to stand in front of the microphone. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."  
**_

Jaws dropped as Ally began to sing along to Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge. At the guitar solo, Steven and Mason were back to back performing with Ally on her knees in front of the them.

Ending, she turned to see Austin standing near the stage in shock. She walked over to stand before him with a cocky smirk and a wink.

"I win."

Austin pulled her close smashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. When he pulled away, she was breathless.

"But I win for getting the most amazing girl in the world."


End file.
